Enchanted music
by lynnferentinos
Summary: .Big Time Rush got a new producer named Cavern but this is one is different this producer has an evil plan and has something to do with James girlfriend Felicia. Cavern has put an evil spell on her which is if she listens to music she will fall into a lon
1. a new producer

One day Big Time Rush are going to have a new producer his name is Cavern he stormed into the room. The boys looked kind of scared of this guy because he had black hair that was standing up he was wearing makeup. He kind of looked like a vampire. "So un you are our new producer" asked Kendall. "Yes I am my name is Cavern and all of you better do as I say are else" Cavern hissed "I really do not like this guy" Said Carlos whirsping to his friends. "All right show me one of your songs". The guys start to sing their new song which is If I ruled the world. After the guys finished singing. Cavern swamp on the desk and said "What kind of music was that. That was the worse music I have ever head in my life enough of this foolest now I have orders that I need you morons to do for me" Said Cavern with a frown. "Now the boy with the helmet go get me something to drink" Cavern ordered "What do you want to drink Sir" asked Carlos" Coffee make it good or else" said Cavern. Carlos ran to get Cavern Coffee. Cavern looked at the other boys who do not seem to be happy what cavern have ordered Carlos to do for him and trucking him like that. "Now Pretty boy come over here and give your master a massage " Cavern ordered. " I not doing -" Before James could finish his sentence the other guys stock they heads no for do not do that. " Un all right" Said James with a sign as he walked over to Cavern and started to message him.


	2. midnight evening

Meanwhile a beautiful girl name named Felicia who happens to be James's girlfriend was feeding her animal friends and start to decorate the place for Felicia and James's date. Suddedy Felicia heard a big swamp on the door it was James who was so upset who was throwing his coat all over the place. " James are you ok " asked Felicia. " No "Said James as he walked over to Felicia and give a kiss on her cheeck. " Why what happen at the Studio" asked Felicia as she push James into a siting near the waterfall. " It's just we have a new producer today and he is very mean and not nice". " Why what did the producer do" asked Felicia then a baby lion cub ran over to him to contact him " You always find a way to cheer me up Liana" said James then James remembered what they were talking about " His name is Cavern he made me to Sit ups and he made me clean the floors with a teeth bush he even call us names" Said James With a frown " Will It is all over now come on lets have some fun because you had a bad day" Felicia said with a simile. Then one of the Squirrels turn on the music then James and Felicia have been dancing the night away and have a panic dinner. James Forgot all about today until Cavern walked into the zoo and saw James with some girl. " James what are you doing and who is this" Said Cavern hissed at him " Cavern what are you doing here " said James I Was here to check up on you and I see you are being fooling around with this girl" said Cavern with a frown " This is my girlfriend Felicia" said James " Hello " Said Felicia waving " You should be cleaning my house with the other boys " said Cavern looking at Felicia in a weird way. " Look I really do not think that you should treating me, my friends and my girlfriend who do you think you are" Said James. " I am Cavern and I am your new Producer and I told you 4 to do every that I say so buzz off" Said Cavern as he storm off. " I sorry that you have to see that I hate me so much" said James " Its ok James I can not believe how rude he is will he is gone now and as long as we are together nothing can go wrong" said Felicia as she kissed him on the cheek. "now lets enjoy the rest of this eventing" said Felicia ." by the way Felicia you look lovely in that dress " said James with a laugh " Thank you the brids and the rabbets made it" said Felicia with a laugh..


	3. relaxtion rurned

The next day James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are enjoying a relaxing day at the Palm woods pool with their girlfriends. There relaxation turn out to be great until Cavern show up with a gleam on his face "What is this " Cavern asked " hello Cavern welcome to the Palm woods" said the four guys at the same time. Cavern just looked at them " who are these 3 losers that I see " said Cavern. Jo, Camille and Stephanie glean at him for calling them losers. "This Jo she is my girlfriend said Kendall giving Jo a kiss". "My name is Camille and I a Actress and Logan's girlfriend. My name is Stephanie and I am Carlos girlfriend" said Stephanie "We already meet my name is Felicia and I am a animal researcher and also James's girlfriend which already know" Said Felicia. Cavern just the girls a ugly look that said I do not care about these ugly names and girls. Then Cavern walked over to the boys and said " I want you to make my breakfast and to my laundry " ordered the cavern then he give them all bag of dirty clothes to wash then he walked away. The girls were speechless to see what Cavern just did he force their Boyfriends to do his chores for him. "What is up with that guy" Said Camille " I don't like him at all Said Jo hang on to Kendall's arm. Felicia looked very angry "THAT IS IT THAT IS ENOUGH!" said Felicia as she stormed out of the Palm woods to look for Cavern. James tried to grab her but he missed " oh no " said James. " James what's wrong " Said Jo " Everytime Felicia gets mad she be a little out of conical " said James . To give him a peace of her mind.


	4. The spell

Felicia find Cavern in the forest where Felicia hangs with her forest friends. "Hey Cavern " Said Felicia. Cavern turn around to look at Felicia. " I do not know who you think you are being mean to my boyfriend and to my friends this has got to stop". Said Felicia Then Suddenly Cavern take out a necklace and put it in front of Felicia's mouth. Then Felicia heard not hear any sound coming out of her mouth. Felicia holds her thrown like there was something missing. Then a dark spell was on Felicia and Cavern said " If you listen to music you will fall into a long deep sleep for the rest of your life and I also take away your voice" Said Cavern "but I need you to give you a warning my little pretty you must never till those boys about who I really am or this spell if you do then you will die" Said Cavern laughing evilly. Felicia looked scared about her future and she understand everything now Cavern is not mean he is evil. Later after Cavern leaved the guys find Felicia "there you are. Are you all right " asked James Felicia just stroke her head yes. " Felicia do you want to listen to are new song "asked Kendall. Felicia stroke her head no. "Felicia are you sure you are ok you are not talking "asked James Felicia just put her hands on her thrown." You have a sore threated "said Logan Felicia stoke her head yes. " oh you poor thing " Said James. " Do you need help getting home "asked Kendall Felicia stoke her head no " But Felicia your sick it is not health for you to stay out here " said Logan.


	5. forest friends

Before Felicia could answer she runs away into the forest to hide and to find her forest friends to help her. The guys walk back to the Palm woods James look back to see Felicia would follow even there no following. Meanwhile in the forest was Felicia was running until no one can see her. Felicia found a tree log and put her head her arms and started to cry raise that her life is over that no one can help her now she was doomed to die. Suddenly Felicia was not alone all of Felicia's animal friends saw that their dear friend was crying. A little mouse run up to her and patted her on the head saying its ok. " oh poor Felicia do not cry it's not ok if you are crying then we are not happy" said Jack the mice as Felicia looked up at Jack and patted him on the head Felicia was warping the tears off of her face. Then all of the squirrels and rabbits and birds behind to crowd around Felicia. "Tell me child why are crying "asked Kelly a blue bird then Felicia remembered she can't tell Big Time Rush about the spell but she can tell her animal friends. Felicia started to draw pictures in the sand to tell animals what happened Felicia wrote on the sand she wrote I need your help I am under a magic spell that is if I listen to music I will fall into a long deep sleep and this evil man named Cavern have as taking my voice but you all must never tell James, Kendall, Logan or Carlos about this if you do tell them I will die. as Felicia finish writing on the sand " on my goodness that is terrible you poor thing don't you worry Felicia we will never tell this to Big Time rush you have are word" Said Kelly Felicia kissed Kelly on the head for thank you. " We have to take all of the music in Los Angeles " said Otto a other mice. Felicia stop them for memory she would need to tell, Jo, Camille and Stephanie does to so that they can help to.


	6. Music off

Back the Palm woods Jo, Camille and Stephanie was sitting at the pool until they spotted Felicia walking up to them. "Felicia are you ok" asked Camille "Yeah we been worried about you" said Jo" Where have you been "asked Stephanie" Felicia talk "said Jo. In While Felicia explains the spell to the girls they were very surprise to hear about Cavern beening evil. "All my goodness you poor thing we have to tell the guys "Said Jo grabbing Felicia's arm. Felicia pulls her arm back. Felicia stoke no very hard Then Felicia wrote on a piece of paper saying that if I tell the guys I will die" Oh Felicia you poor thing "Said Jo as she was hugging her. " What can we do" asked Camille we have to take all the power off in Los Angeles" said Stephanie. Meanwhile at the Studio the guys were leaning a new song Cavern was in the playing with the necklace that holds Felicia's voice right next to him. "That was great guys I be right back I just need to do something very quickly "Said Cavern as he leaved the room. After Cavern leaved the guys were talking then something stops them in their tracks they saw something that was glowing they walked over to the recording room and saw the glowing necklace " What is this " asked Logan " then they all heard a voice it said help me help me a bush of times and the voice kind sounded like Felicia's voice. After a while Cavern came back he saw the boys looking at his necklace " What are you doing" Cavern asked " What is this " asked Kendall " give me that!" said Cavern trying to grab the necklace from Kendall " Why do have this " asked Kendall " Because its none of your business" said Cavern " Now get back to work" ordered Cavern. Meanwhile the girls went to the Los Angeles electric company this place holds all of the power of Los Angeles. "Now all we have to do is cut the power line and then all Los Angeles will have no power or music" said Jo. The girls sneak inside the building to look for power wires to cut it down and turn off the power off. Jo found the wire that was nearby and she cut it then all of Los Angeles whet black. Meanwhile in the studio Big Time Rush were starting singing then the lights begin to turn off so did their microphones. "What is going on "Cavern asked "We do not know " said the boys as they look around worrying what happen to the power? Meanwhile the girls have done their job they were ready to go to home.


	7. The love song trap

Finally Cavern found the power and then the power was still not working. "Guys I want you to write beautiful love song like song about your girlfriend so that you can sing it to her." I kind of like this idea I can write a song for Felicia and she will have to love it" Said James when James said that Cavern was making a evil gleam. " Yes you should get to work on that right now she die for it " Said Cavern then Cavern put the curtains over the window so that the boys would not see him " Yes prefect when that boy sings that love song to that girl she will fall into a long deep sleep by sunset " Said Cavern as he laugh evilly. Lucky Cavern was not in the recording room two blue birds were listening through the whole thing they flow up to the sky to tell Felicia and the other animals Cavern's evil plan. Meanwhile back in the forest Felicia was walking with her animal friends happy that there is no power in the city then suddenly Felicia heard birds clipping. " Felicia " the birds called they found her " oh my gosh Felicia think god I find you Cavern has ordered the boys to write a beautiful song for their girlfriends and James might come here to sing his song to you and then you will fall asleep forever" Said the birds in stock. Felicia put her hand up to her month in surprise "We have to stop him " Said Clip " What can we do" asked John the fox " Here is a idea we mush kept James busy and we would have to you my dear " Said Bella the rabbit Felicia just stroke her head yes. The animals went hide Felicia up in a tree when the other animals which are the squirrels and rabbits and birds to kept James busy.


	8. Distracting James

In a tree the animals spotted James he was sitting under a tree in front of a lake with the love song in his hand. The squirrels, Rabbits and birds were up in a tree to come up with a plan suddenly someone had a plan " ohhhh yes I have an idea this is going to be fun " said Chippe he whispered the plan to his friends and they all arrived to do it. Chippe and the other animals nod each other to start the plan they climb into the tree that James was sitting under James take his shoes off then finally Chippe grab James shoes. After James stop reading his song then nerved that his shoes were missing "What happen to my shoes!" James yelled Then he heard someone laughing then he look up at Chippe " Chippe you better give me back my shoes are I am going to make you " Said James then Chippe stick out his tongue at James " Try to catch me " said Chippe as he run with James following him. Jack where are you said Chippe "I am right here " said Jack. Then Chippe began to sit down with James shoes on his tail and James is trying to catch it then Chippe got bored and then walk over to a tree that was close to the lake. James saw what the squirrels was about to do " Chippe don't you dare put my shoes in the lake" Said James. Chippe tried to throw the shoes in the lake. James was almost tried it then he fall into the lake. "Chippe you are going to pay for this" Said James. After Chippe and the other animals walked back to the deepest part of the forest. "Chippe is James busy "asked Kelly" He is all soaped up" Said Chippe with a laugh. "Good job Chippe "Said Kelly. Meanwhile James getting out of the lake "oh my song is ruin and I have worked so hard on that song" Said James. James worked back to the studio he Cavern standing at the front door waiting for him. "Do you not worry my boy I made you a second copy of your song. " Why thank you Cavern you know I think that you are not that bad after all" Said James " Of course not now show that pretty girl of yours your song remember she will love it" Said Cavern. James walked back to the forest to look for Felicia " What Cavern made a copy of James's song now Felicia is doomed to sleep forever" Said Kelly " we have to do something else " " said Kelly We could entertainment him Said Jack " that is an idea " said Kelly do that the animals will stop at nothing to keep Felicia safe and to stop James from singing to her. Finally the animals spotted James walking the animals have done many tracks for James put James kept on walking away. "


	9. deep sleep

Nothing can stop James for singing this song to Felicia. Felicia is up in a tree hiding from James then Suddenly something terrible happen James was hypnotize to come over to the tree where Felicia was hiding then James started to sing then Felicia fell from the tree and fall into a long deep sleep. James walked away then he walked to the Palm woods with a very bad head aid. Then all of Felicia's animal friends find Felicia and she was sleeping they were to late they couldn't save Felicia from the evil curse " Felicia, Felicia " the animals cried " Felicia no no it can't be " Said the animals they were all very sad then suddenly a Elephant walked into the woods " Oh Felicia what happen " Said Jennifer " Felicia was under a magic spell that is if she listens to music she will fall into a long deep sleep and now she is " Said the animals. " oh you poor thing as Jennifer picked Felicia up with her truck and the animals found a grave to keep her safe. They were putting flowers on Felicia's hands then Jo, Camille and Stephanie and saw their friend in a deep sleep " oh no Felicia we're too late " said Camille " We have to tell the guys we have no other choice we have to them about this" Said Jo then the girls leaved to find Big Time Rush. The animals stayed behind suddenly 3 lions Timmy, Samantha and Liana When they saw the sleeping Felicia they were heartbroken " Felicia no " said Samantha " who could have done such a thing like this " Said Timmy " oh Felicia wake up my dear wake up" Said Linda. Meanwhile when all of the animals were heartbroken Cavern was so happy that his curse finally worked and now he has a other idea up his sleeve . Cavern put Felicia's animal friends in cafes and he put Felicia up in a high tower so that no one can never reach her. Cavern will stop at nothing from anyone from saving Felicia from his cruse. "Just wait tell those boys see what I have planned for them next they will never reach Felicia NEVER! They would have to face a lot of dangers to reach her let's see if they can even stay alive "said Cavern with an evil laugh.


	10. Telling the turth to big time rush

In the boys Palm woods apartment the guys were watching T.V. James was holding a ice pack on his head. "James are you ok" asked Kendall "Yeah is that I have not heard anything from Felicia in while I miss her and I have a very bad head aim". Then suddenly the door stamped open it was the girls rushing to get the guys. "Guys we need your help" said Camille "Why what's wrong" asked Logan "It's Felicia she is in trouble" Said Stephanie James stock to hear that his girlfriend was in danger. "Guys we need to talk there something that we have to tell you about Felicia" Said Jo. " Cavern is not all the nice and mean at all he is evil" Said Camille " The reason why Felicia could not talk to you because Cavern has taken her voice" Said Stephanie " Cavern also put a magic spell on Felicia that is if she listens to music she will fall into a long deep sleep" Said Jo " The reason why she never told you guys because if she does tell you she will die " Finished Stephen " Oh poor my little sweetheart" Said James " Wait that necklaces that was glows that we saw it was Felicia's voice " explained

Kendall " I know that producer was not might to be trusted" Said Carlos " Where is she now" asked Kendall "she is in that deep sleep right now " said Camille " I cannot believe someone will even do such a thing like that " said Kendall. " This is why we need your help" Said Jo. " Why what happened" asked Logan " Will we were walking and we saw Felicia's little animal friends that was crowding around her and then we saw Felicia sleeping like she was Sleeping beauty or Snow White " Said Camille " Oh we have to save her " Carlos yelled " Good because I want to kill that guy from doing this to my princess. If he ever, ever puts a other hand on my sweetie I will wipe his arms off" Said James Suddenly out of nowhere they heard a voice it was coming from the T.V. "Oh you might not want to think about that" Said Cavern "WHERE IS MY GIRLFRIEND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!" Yelled James "Oh James you are so cute when you are mad. " Said Cavern " Will I must be very good looking because I am about to kill you right now. " said James Even though looking for her will be a very bad idea " Said Cavern. " We should have known that you wouldn't good at the beginning we were fools to believe that you were friendly are nice" Said Kendall " aw too bad that you did not know my evil plan but don't worry my evil plans are not after yet " Why is looking for Felicia a bad idea " Said Carlos " Will looking for her you will have to go through different types of dangers if you ever going to see her again. Then a map came on the screen and the dangers that the guys and their girlfriends are about to go on. "Frist you would have go through very scarp trees and can breathe fire and then you will have to battle very big monsters so if I were you James I will find myself a new girlfriend because you will never see her again and even though I lock her up in a very tall tower so Good luck and now that your friend is under my in my deep slumber no one or nothing can waking her now" Said Cavern as he turn off the screen with a evil laugh. "Now what do we do. " asked Carlos " We are going to save her" Said Kendall " But how are we going to save her. She is guarded with monsters and very pointy trees that can easily kill us and she on the topes tower that has ever seen we're pop stars not princes" Said Carlos " We are not give up we can do this and save Felicia " Said Kendall. Then he saw James looking sad what he just heard about what just happen to his beloved " James are ok " asked Kendall " Yeah I just cannot believe that someone will do this to my girlfriend no one does this to my girl " Said James with a tear coming down his cheek " I love her so much I will stop at nothing to save her and have her back in my arms I bet she missies that for what she has been though is a big hug from her man " Said James "This job is for princes not for pop stars " Said Logan. " Wait you guys can be princes I know someone that can help "Said Camille." Follow me" Camille said as she lead them to the door.


	11. Big time princes

Camille takes everyone to meet her uncle. "My uncle has been training young man to be princes for years so he can help you can guys learn how to fight." Perfect can he help us "asked Carlos" oh yes" Said Camille they got to the building and walked into the building then Camille her uncle and let him greet her friends. "Camille it is so great to see you and your friends " Said Camille's uncle " Uncle we need your help" asked Camille " What can I do for you all " asked Camille's uncle " We need you to train us how to be princes so that I can save my girlfriend " said James " Oh I can do that for but I need 20 dollars " asked Camille's uncle. Everyone started to hand their money to Camille's uncle Meanwhile Cavern was planning was that he can do to stop Big Time Rush for reach Felicia " AH AH AH Those fools will never reach her only a very brave Prince can save her and they are not princes they are stupid pop stars that cannot sing They will never save her. Finally my curse has come true and now that Felicia is fast sleep wait my cruse is not completed yet I just need to stop James for kissing Felicia and break the spell James I have to stop him from kissing his price I need to kidnap him and put him in craps so that he will never be able to kiss Felicia and wake her from deep slumber Cavern stared evilly in his crystal ball with a picture of James on it. Cavern will stop at nothing from keeping James from kissing Felicia and break the spell. Back at the guys prince training the boys were getting change into their prince outfits they very handsome in those outfits. " You guys look like a real Prince Charming Said Jo looking dreamily at Kendall. " ohh I wish Felicia was here to see how handsome you all look" Said Camille After Camille said Felicia's name everyone when sad especially James just thinking about Felicia was just hard to think about " I wish I can see her to I want to kill Cavern so hard you have no idea I never want to see him ever again. " Said James sadly " don't you worry James we will save Felicia she is missing you too I can feel that she is" Said Kendall putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. For the past hours Camille's uncle has been training the boys how to be princes like how to hold a a big knife, know how to climb walls, learn how to dance like a prince, know how to ride a horse which James already knows how to do, Camille's uncle called him a horse except James told him that before he wanted to become a singer he always wanted to be a cowboy. The boy even learn how to fright evil knights, Even learn how to fright Monsters and Dragons after the training Camille's uncle told them good luck the princes were on their way.


	12. Cavern kidnaps James

Just before James wake out of the training building a human hand came over and grab him be the aims and hold his mouth closed. Suddenly out of the shallows Cavern came out of view "This is what happens when you try to destroy my plains I told you this was a bad idea and now you will live your whole live in a dungeon for the rest of your life." Said Cavern putting his hand under James's chin "Take him away "Cavern ordered his men. In Cavern's castle he was having a huge celebration with his army man. "I am going to see how are prisoner is doing" said Cavern. Cavern walked to the dungeon he unlocked inside the dungeon James was all chained up "hello James" Cavern said "Hello liar, cheater. Me and my friends were fools to listen to you all I know now you are nothing but a monster I cannot believe that I thought that you were nice , " Said James " Oh James you don't have to be so mean. James you probably miss your beautiful girlfriend would like to see her" asked Cavern "Yes I will love to see her" Said James Cavern pop up a grey cloud that showed what was inside the tower. " You are right James Felicia is very lovely indeed she is very beautiful you were right to fall for her but it is too bad that you will never see her again" Said Cavern Suddenly the crowd showed the picture of Felicia sleeping helpless waiting for her true love to wake her from this terrible curse. " Felicia " James said with a whisper " You never get away with this my friends will do whatever it takes to save me" Said James " Foolest boy I already working on a plan for that. So enjoy your new home because there is no escaping here pretty boy" Said Cavern as he leaved then he locked the dungeon. Then Cavern walked back to the party. in the dungeon " don't you worry my princess I will save you and put an end to this nightmare once and for all your prince is coming I lose you once and I will never going to let anyone do this to you ever again" said James as put his head in his arms and started to cry.


	13. The great escape

Kendall, Carlos and Logan and the lions sneak inside a tree bush there right in front of them was Cavern's castle where he is keeping James Poisoner. "How are we going to get inside "asked Carlos? Then Kendall looked at one of Cavern's army men then Kendall had a idea "I have a idea" Kendall told his friends but the lions have a better idea then Kendall's plan. Then the guys realize that Linda was missing. "Hum Guys where is Linda" Logan asked his friends but he was really talking to Timmy and Samantha "We do not know "Samantha said Will it was really Liana's idea. Liana sneaked into the castle without being seen. Then Samantha smelled something that was familiar then suddenly Samantha run off to find the smell. Then suddenly Samantha saw Linda " Linda what are you doing " Samantha asked "I trying to save James. Kendall's idea was not so very good" Said Linda" Hey I thought that Kendall's Idea was not good enter. "I did not tell him because I did not want to hurt his feeling Said Linda "Now let's find James before we get caught and get in trouble then the two lionesses run off to find James. The girls found him in the dungeon he was tell crying. Linda and Samantha used their claws to make the lock unlock " LINDA,SAMATHA YOU CAME TO RESUE ME AND HELP TO GET ME OUT OF HERE" Said James happily as he hugged the lionesses. "James you have to very quiet so that we do not get caught "Said Samantha "Oh yeah sorry" said James" it's ok let's get out here. Wait James the journey to true love can face many more dangers "Said liana then they bumped into Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Timmy. All of the guys hugged each other. As the lions lid each other. "Come on we have to get out of here so that we can save Felicia "Said Kendall. The guys and the lions are right for the fight of their life's which is to stop Cavern and save Felicia. But thinks to Camille's uncles training lessons the guys are ready to take on any evil force that Cavern throws at them because they have their swords with them to protect them from Cavern's guards. Suddenly the guards saw James escaping. James and the guys fight with their swords and the lions pounded on them and killed them with their speared teeth to kill them just like what they use to catch their prey. Then the lions and the guys ran out of the window to escape they grab their horses and run out the font gates.


	14. Cavern VS Big Time Rush

In Cavern's office window he saw James escaping with his friends " No how did he escape I have to stop him before he reaches the tower" Said Cavern. Then Cavern looked at James's friends. Cavern put them in cafe that was above a volcano that is right next to Cavern's Castle. James looked at the back of him " Guys are you oh right " asked James as he turned his horse around "Yeah James we're fine just try to keep with the lions we can get out here ourselves . The lions were head of the guys they just continue running. "Timmy, Liana, Samantha stop running I need to keep up with you guys "said James. " Ok James "said Liana. Back in the castle cavern was looking for a spell for him to use so that James does not get to Felicia. Suddenly Cavern found something that can help he found a spell where can be turned into a very big Dragon " Yes this will be perfect I will turn myself into a scary dragon there is no way that James can take down a very big and powerful Dragon he is just a singer the only thing that he can do is sing. Said Cavern "Now on with the spell I will have the power to turn into a very powerful and strong Dragon." Said Cavern as he drinked the poison then he breathes then fire came out of his mouth. "Perfect this will stop him from destroying my plains Nobody can stop me now "Said Cavern. Then Cavern saw James escaping with the lions suddenly Cavern ordered the big giant monsters to set out and to attack James. "AH AH AH there is no way that he can take down very big and powerful monsters "Said Cavern" Now attack "Cavern ordered. The lions growled at the monsters but the monsters did not seem to scared because they are bigger than them. The lion's tried to brock James. Then James tried to battle with his sword he was fighting very hard. Then James finally killed them by putting a sword though the monsters back then the monsters explored. Cavern heard the exploring and he saw that James was still alive "No it cannot be how can he kill giant monsters how he did that "said cavern to himself" You want something done right you have to do it yourself" Said Cavern. Then Cavern went into front of Felicia's tower Cavern just had enough it was time for him to take matters into his own hands. "Now you will have to tell with me and all the powers of evil "said Cavern then he turned himself into a very strong and a powerful dragon." Try to destroy my plains now you little pop star" Said Cavern. James looked that the dragons form of Cavern he was stocked then run straight to the dragon ready to fight. Cavern throw fire at him but Cavern missed James. So he throws a other fire ball at him. James broke it with his shelved of truth. James and Cavern reach to the enough of a cliff that 10inches long deep. James throwed his sword at the dragons crushed. It was falling into the cliff. Then Cavern died inside the cliff. James and the lions raced back to the place where Kendall, Carlos and Logan were. He cut the cashes to peace's and he told his friends about cavern was died. "Where's Cavern" asked Carlos" I killed him by the way I saw Felicia in the tower "said James." Really have did she look "asked Logan. " She looked like she needed her man to save her from this curse " said James as the guys high fived each other. But now there mission is not over yet they still have last thing to do. Everything that Cavern did was now gone forever. Suddenly the guys saw something fell from the sky it was Caverns' necklace that was holding Felicia's voice. Now the guys and the lions have to reuse the other animals and give Felicia back her voice and James has to give Felicia the give of true love to break the hobble curse off of his girlfriend. "Look guys its cavern's necklace it was the necklace that is holding Felicia's voice" Said Kendall. "We have to give Felicia back her voice "Said James. The lions smelled the necklace and they were sad that their best friend is in this mess. "Don't you worry Felicia your best friend is on the way" Said Samantha looking at the sky. "Hey guys are ready to see Felicia again" asked James as he patted the lions on the head. But Timmy did not get patted because James was scared of him. Suddenly Timmy can truth James so the lions offered that the boy may patted him. "You know Big Time Rush I think I missed judge you from this forward I attired you the members of the pride said Timmy." Yes James are you ready to see Felicia again. "Well then let's go we got the other animals to save and we have Felicia to save to.


	15. The kiss

Big Time Rush and the lions raced up to the tower where Felicia was. But first the guys have to unlock the cafes for the animals that have been caught by Cavern. All of the animals raced up to one of the guys to give them a kiss on the check so saying think you guys for saving us. Everybody is so happy to see Felicia again but first James would have to give Felicia the kissed of true love to save her everyone looked up at the tower. "I am coming for you my love "Said James as he and his friends run up to the tower. Timmy used his claw to unlock the door that was the entrance to the tower. Then everyone run up to the room where Felicia slept. "Everyone wait here "James told everyone. Everyone nodded. James walked up to Felicia and he kissed her. Suddenly Family Felicia opens her eyes to see that her true love has come to save her. Now that hobble curse is gone Felicia has nothing to worry about. After James kissed Felicia the curse was gone " James" Felicia Said happily. Felicia finally has her voice back. "James I am so sorry that about what happen" Said Felicia. "oh don't you worry about I know why that you couldn't tell me you were under a magic spell I understand" Said James as he give Felicia a kissed on the check. "Felicia I know that you have been dying to get a hug from your prince come give your prince charming a huge hug" Said James reaching his arms out for a hug. "Oh come here handsome" said Felicia. "How are the animals doing did they miss me?" Said Felicia. "How about you ask them they been dying to see you again" said James. "Then what are we waiting for lets go see my babies "said Felicia. James takes Felicia by the hand and walked her down stairs to see the others that were waiting for them. The Felicia came down everyone wanted to hug and kiss her. But the ones that were very happy to see her were the lions. The lions and their cubs were lipping Felicia all over her face. They missed her a lot. Kendall, Carlos and Logan came up to her and give her a big hug. "It is so grabbed to see you again Felicia" cried Kendall. "It is really nice to see you to Kendall" Said Felicia as she gives him a hug. When everybody got their hugs and kisses from Felicia" Now that's over its go back to the palm woods .


	16. Big time happily ever after

Then everyone had huge celebration back the palmwoods. "Umm ah of the battling and saving sure made me hungry "said Carlos as he raced for the shack table. When everybody was having a good time James and Felicia were having a little alone time with the lions. They were patting them and the lions loved it. " I am so happy that you saved today" said Felicia. "Will I have to save my girlfriend I am just so happy that we do not have to see that loser again I really did hated him" said James. "Oh you do not have to worry about that my handsome prince because you have killed him and I think you have to sing" Said Felicia as she grab his hand. The guys sang music sounds better with you and worldwide. The guys even wrote a new song called ( You're the only girl for me). It was a great night and everyone was happy and having a good time. Everyone in the palmwoods now lived happily ever after.


	17. author message

**This is the first story that I have ever wrote on this website. Lots of my friends and family all love my stories. So please be really nice in my reviews. I just got a review from someone that was totally not nice at all. It hurt my feelings to no end. I just a beginner. I read lots of different stories on this website. But this is the first time that I have ever wrote a real story on here before. I am not good of making paragraphs. I always used to making run-on stories. But I will try my best to make better paragraphs in my future stories. **


End file.
